ravencbbctvseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 15: The Supersonic Shelf Grab
(The CBBC Raven's All Stars Special title zooms in to take us back to Las Vegas.) * Ben Fordham: (voiceover) Welcome back to CBBC Raven's All Stars Special and our Skills Competition. (The scene fades to a flashback in 2009 when this obstacle made its debut. It shows some warriors attempting this obstacle, but Anmah, Mygar and Wilsa failed to complete it.) * Ben Fordham: (voiceover) Last year in Seattle / Tacoma, we introduced a new obstacle - The Flying Shelf Grab. Competitors had to swing and land on a 2-inch ledge, but that was just a 6-ft gap. (Cut to the present timeline.) Now, we're going big. This is the Supersonic Shelf Grab and we're starting at 9 feet. Each competitor will get one shot to swing across the gap and catch themselves on just a 2-inch ledge. Whoever completes it moves on. Whoever goes the farthest will be our champion. Now, we have 4 athletes ready to give this obstacle a shot - The eagle warrior, Tanel, fan favourite Wilsa, the lightning-fast Lipra and the runner-up of Raven's 7th tournament, Hanso. And up first, it's going to be Tanel. * Dave Benson Phillips: Uh oh. * Lenat: Good luck, Tanel. * Kesem: Whoo! (A smaller screen shows up. Tanel in a private chat room.) * Tanel: Coming into this thing, I'm kind of the underdog here, but you better not sleep on me, because this is my time to shine. I'm gonna show everybody what I can do. (The smaller screen disappears.) * Kelpa: Yeah! Tanel, come on! * Ben Fordham: Tanel is coming off his best year. Finally made it to here in Vegas after being away from home for 3 years and here he is in our Skills Competition. * Jonny Moseley: Up on the first shelf, but that's the easy part. Now, has to make the 9-ft leap to the second shelf and he lands it! * Dave Benson Phillips: Ooh! Right there on the edge. * Ben Fordham: No problem for Tanel. * Dave Benson Phillips: Okay! (Flash to replay.) * Jonny Moseley: (voiceover) Tanel is only 5'6", but he has no trouble reaching the second shelf and look at his hands. Both land on that 2-inch ledge at the same time. (Flash back to present.) * Ben Fordham: Up next, a woman who's always strong in the air, Wilsa. * Dave Benson Phillips: Oh. Here comes the black girl. Let's go. Let's go. (The smaller screen shows up again, but this time, it's Wilsa in the chatroom.) * Wilsa: I'm always really excited when I get selected for the Skills Competition. I think it's pretty awesome, because usually, you're in a field with a bunch of other guys and you're one of two girls, so I think it kind of means a lot to have them pick me and think that I can do well in the competition. * Ardhu: Come on, Wilsa! * Ben Fordham: She competed in Raven's tournament two years ago and cleared Day 1. Starting here at 9. * Jonny Moseley: We know she can fly. * Ben Fordham: Just so strong. * Jonny Moseley: She saw that green light. That green light means one thing for Wilsa and that means it's go time. (Wilsa makes the leap, but her left leg got in front of her and she narrowly missed the second shelf.) * Ben Fordham, Dave Benson Phillips and Jonny Moseley: Oh! / Ooh! * Ben Fordham: A great kip, but comes up a bit short. * Vansha: She was so close, right? She looked good. (Flash to replay.) * Jonny Moseley: (voiceover) Watch this again. Wilsa was leaning way back when she releases from the first shelf and her left leg actually gets in the way of her arm reaching out. She gets both hands on the shelf, but couldn't it and Wilsa is eliminated. (Flash back to present.) * Ben Fordham: And I got to tell you who's looking a little nervous right now, a warrior who's never done this, but ready to show what he's got - Lipra aka Shazam! * Dave Benson Phillips: Look at Lipra. He's thinking "That's a pretty big gap." You got this, man. * Ben Fordham: Spread your cloak, Lipra. * Hanso: You got it, Lipra. You got it. * Ben Fordham: We've seen Najee Richardson tonight in the Team Competition and his team of superstars. * Dave Benson Phillips: We've talked about Najee's gymnastics background. This is a good spot for him to showcase those skills. Category:Scenes Category:Action Scenes Category:Amazing Moments Category:CBBC Raven's All Stars Special